The Queen's Choice
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Collaboration Fic Having it enough of his King, Fuji Syuusuke finds himself fallen into another King’s arms. TezukaxFuji. SaekixFuji eventually to TeFu. Please R&R.


**Title: ****The Queen's Choice**

**Authors: **AniManGa19930 and Sosise

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **SaekixFuji eventually to TezukaxFuji

**Beta-Reader: **lachrymosa13

**Disclaimer: **TakeshiKonomi owns all the character…WE own the plot.

**Summary: **Having it enough of his King, Fuji Syuusuke finds himself fallen into another King's arms.

* * *

**A Collaboration Fic**

"**The Queen's Choice"**

**Brought to you by**

**Sosise and AniManGa19930**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

"Kaa-san?"

Little Syuusuke peeked through the door, waiting for his dear sweet mother's permission to enter the white room.

Seiichi smiled watching her little boy and then she gestured for the little boy to enter.

Imitating his mother's sweet smile, Syuusuke moved to enter the room, followed by his little brother, Akaya and his childhood friend, Kojiroh. Akaya, the black-seaweed-haired boy, ran toward his beloved mother in a quick swift and gave her a bear hug, or more likely attempting to do so until his father took hold of him, right at the edge of the bed. Seiichi and Syuusuke made a soft giggle as Kojiroh grinned widely.

It had been like a weekend ritual for their family including their neighbor, Kojiroh and sometimes Kojiroh's brother, Yuuta, to come to the big hospital to visit Syuusuke's mother.

Her body has been weak since she was a child. Their father, Geniichirou, said it was like a miracle to have him and his brother around like now. Their father was extremely worried before, during and after the pregnancies.

Yes, their parents are always worried…and Syuusuke knew that. With their mother in hospital and their father a busy government officer, there are almost no days that they would meet their parents when they come home. And Syuusuke knew his role too well. He had been taking care of his little brother ever since that little boy was a baby. True, they are only 1 year apart, but Syuusuke was a tensai…or whatever he's called, and a responsible kid, he didn't need to be told about his role as a big brother, and Geniichirou thanked him for that. Not only that, he did all the dishes and cooking, he was after all a born-gifted child. Well…he shared the home-jobs with his brother when little Akaya reached 6 though.

Both of the children had learnt not to give their parents unnecessary headaches and be a good boy. Though, sometimes things just slipped out and Akaya would do some troubles in the school, but they tried to keep it minimal as possible.

"Syuusuke? Is the bouquet for me?" A sweet voice snapped the little boy's deep though.

"Ah, yes, Kaa-san. It's Dahlia, your favorite." Syuusuke replied smiling softly.

"My, thank you. You're always so thoughtful." The blue-haired gentle lady thanked as she pat her little boy's head.

The honey-haired boy gave another smile before speaking up, "I'll fill the vase with some water."

"Ah, wait Syuusuke, I'll go too." Kojiroh, who had been standing beside the honey-haired boy followed.

Seiichi gave another giggle-which Geniichirou noted as one of the cutest-watching those kids walked out of the room. Though the frown on her husband's face made her curve a knowing smile soon after.

"What is it Geniichirou?"

The said man turned to his wife, still frowning, well…he always looks like frowning, but Seiichi could tell every expression his frown showed. "They are too close."

Seiichi burst into another giggles hearing the straight pierced statement. "Being a possessive father, eh, Geniichirou?"

"No, I'm not." The black-haired stoic man quickly replied. "I'm just sensing…something isn't right."

"Don't worry." Seiichi said giving a reassuring wave, "They will only be friends, believe me."

Geniichirou could sense Seiichi's proud sense of motherly instincts swam into him the minute she said that so he only nodded briefly, "Aa, I do hope so."

The little innocent Akaya only watched the whole scene in silence as wondering why his father gave such hard face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aah…we're taking too long…" Kojiroh said giving a long sigh.

"Yeah, I hope Tou-san wouldn't be too worried."

"Your father has to relax a bit…" The other boy commented giving a small grin.

Beep!

"Oops, that's mine." Kojiroh said as both of them stopped their track. Syuusuke waited patiently as his friend grabbed his phone and checked his email.

Noticing the dark face his friend showed short after, he knew from who it was.

His only guess would be, Kojiroh's mother, and knew he was right.

Contrast to him who always home-alone with his brother but still have sweet parents, Kojiroh's parents had divorced. And that happened right after Kojiroh's little brother, Yuuta was born. Kojiroh's mother, Keigo, was a real businesswoman. She was really into her company that she almost had no time to be at home. It wasn't rare for her and her husband, Yuushi, to quarrel about the harmony of the family. And the Fuji Family would gladly welcome the little children to stay over the night or for more days.

Finally, their quarrel came to an end, and the word "divorce" came out, not the word the children secretly wished for. The next thing they knew, their father had re-married with his secret lover, Mukahi Gakuto. And because she had more power and was believed to take a better care of the children, the right to take the children fell into Keigo.

Seiichi was sad when she heard such news from her husband. True, they weren't too close…but she and Keigo have been like sisters since they were at the same hospital while expecting for Syuusuke and Kojiroh. They even shared the baby box and celebrated their birthdays together.

But nothing is eternal in this world is what Syuusuke learned. He knew something would come to an end…just like his mother…who probably would leave him anytime soon.

"Syuusuke?" His friend's voice snapped the thoughtful boy from his world.

"Ah, what is it Kojiroh?" He calmly asked.

"Let's go back…Seiichi-san and Genjii-chan must be worry." Kojiroh curved a smile as he dragged his childhood friend back.

Syuusuke only smiled and followed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**End of Prologue.

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey there…this is AniManGa19930…don't ask why I'm the one who speak here…after some here and there with Sosise-san in FB, we decided to post this in my account…but this is ORIGINALLY created by the TWO of US.**

**Thanks for lachrymosa13 for beta-reading this story :) and to my sister who was helping with the future plot.**

**Me and Sosise-san will try to make this collaboration to go well and according RIGHTLY at our based plot.**

**Please Review! No hard flames please?**


End file.
